Alucard
Alucard is half-vampire and half-human, due to being the off-spring of a human, Lisa, and a vampire, Dracula. He was born under the name Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. Adrian was close to his mother, Lisa, and always respected her views, siding with his mother instead of his father, the evil Dracula. Lisa soon died when humans accused her of being a witch. She told Adrian not to take it out on humans before she died, and he was left with this thought in his head. He was soon taken under his father's wing and taught to hurt humans and even black magic. Adrian wandered if this was right, still thinking about what his mother said. After he couldn't take viewing everything from his father's perspective anymore, he fled and decided to go against Dracula's army. He renamed himself Alucard, which is Dracula backwards, to symbolize that his views were the opposite of his father's. He would later meet the Belmonts, who he would work together with, and also his love interest, Maria Renard. History Castlevania Legends (Non-Canon) First appearing in Casltevania Legends, Alucard started his campaign against Dracula and met the first Belmont to go against Dracula's army, Sonia Belmont. After informing her of Dracula's power and what he was planning to do, Sonia left to defeat Dracula with the aid of her new ally, Alucard. Though it isn't canon, it is said that Alucard and Sonia fell in love and had a baby, Trevor Belmont, who would later become an ally of Alucard as well. Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse In Dracula's Curse, Alucard is controlled by Dracula to become evil, and Trevor Belmont, the next Belmont, comes along the castle. After Alucard was defeated, he was freed from the evil by the young vampire hunter. Alucard asks him if he can join, and helps defeat Dracula, though he can't help but feel guilty of patricide. To ease the pain, he puts himself to rest. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Years later, due to the unexpected lack of a Belmont, Alucard awakens himself from his sleep and realizes that Richter Belmont is controlling the castle, seduced by evil. He meets Richter's sister-in-law, Maria Renard, and the two discover that Shaft, controlling Richter, hopes to awaken Dracula from his slumber. After releasing Richter from Shaft's control, he confronts Shaft. Despite Alucard defeating Shaft, Dracula awakens and confronts Alucard. He defeats his father in combat and tells him Lisa's last words before sending him back to his grave. Dracula, surprisingly, shows a little spark of humanity at what Alucard says. Planning to put himself back to sleep, Alucard is stopped by Maria, who convinces him not to go since she developed a strong attraction to him. Castlevania: Judgment In Castlevania: Judgment, Alucard is one of the playable fighters. He is able to use weapons from other games he appeared in like an axe, holy water, and a dagger. Appearances (Other) Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection (Canon) After the events of Symphony of the Night, Alucard and Maria are together. It starts off with them having an argument about not opening up. He tells her that if he wants somebody to do something about this, she should talk to his faithful imp, and summons him. Imp, being somebody who likes to insult Maria, starts off with insulting her about her cooking, and the two start arguing. Maria storms off angrily. That night, Maria sparks up a conversation about Magnus, who's really an incubus that likes toying with the emotions of women. Despite being curious as to where she got this, he asks her if she really wants to know what happened 350 years ago. She responds with no and bids them good night. The next day, Alucard is about to set off to find Magnus and Maria comes along, asking him where he's about to go. Imp says that it's none of her business, but Alucard tells her that he's going to find Magnus anyway. She insists that she wants to come along, and he says it's too dangerous. She confesses that Magnus told her something about him wanting human blood in the past. Maria says that she'll believe him if it's not true, and Imp gets annoyed. Alucard says that it's not a lie to her, who's now shocked and not wanting to believe it. After she leaves, Alucard tells Imp that it's up to her about what she wants to do, and the two set off to find Magnus. Alucard and Imp soon find Magnus, and Alucard asks him what he did to Maria. Magnus replies that he was merely showing her the truth. Alucard asks what he's planning, and he responds about wanting to remind Alucard of his past. Magnus then puts Alucard into a dreamlike state, Magnus wanting Alucard to drink his loyal servant and friend from hundreds of years ago, Lyudmil's, blood. Magnus starts to provoke him, saying that he should just drink his blood. Alucard struggles to resist the urge, and breaks free when Imp comes to his aid. Magnus then leaves, saying they'll meet again. Later on, when Alucard's back home, Richter comes along and tells Alucard what happened with Maria and about how she was in a pain of some sort when two vampire hunters by the name of Alexis and Silyl dropped an evil "medicine" that was supposed to be against the vampires. Alucard tells Richter about Magnus, and Richter tells Alucard about how he should just talk to Maria about things like why he has her by his side. Alucard says Richter is right and Maria comes into the room. Richter, glad she's okay, tells her that she should rest more. She tells them that she's fine except that she can't hear spirits (probably her powers) anymore. After some words are exchanged between Alucard and Maria about how she'll only get in the way, Alucard makes a cold remark about how she shouldn't be there and leaves with Richter following him. Alucard tells Richter that he's right and by his side, she'll only become a victim. The next day, Alucard and Imp are still searching for Magnus, and Silyl (the vampire hunter mentioned earlier) and Richter show up. Alucard and Imp are told that Silyl's partner, Alexis, was taken by Magnus. Richter introduces Silyl as a self-proclaimed vampire hunter, in which Silyl interrupts by saying that he's not self-proclaimed, but genuine, though Richter doubts it. They end up finding Magnus, who tries to once again provoke Alucard to drink Lyudmil's blood. Alucard, saying that his body's burning, realizes that Lyudmil was turned into a vampire by Magnus, who was controlling him and making him have a strong hate against humans. While Magnus is doing this to Alucard, Lyudmil is forced to fight Imp, Silyl, and an injured Alexis. Lyudmil summons bats while the vampire hunters try to fight them off. Maria then turns up and tries to help Alucard, while Magnus mocks her for even trying to attempt to rescue Alucard and that she should just die. Maria, feeling the voices coming back to her, momentarily distracts Magnus and Alexis tells Alucard to attack the claws, since those are the weak points. At this point, Lyudmil comes back to his senses and helps attack Magnus by summoning bats. Magnus then fatally hurts Lyudmil, but starts to die nonetheless. It doesn't take long for Alucard to realize that Lyudmil is dying, and goes to his side. They talk a little, and Alucard asks Lyudmil for forgiveness for not being able to save him. He responds by saying that he'll be by Alucard's side forever before he dies. Captain N: The Game Master In the TV show Captain N, Alucard is depicted as a rebellious, music-loving teenager with sunglasses and blond hair, quite different from his appearances in the games and Nocturne of Recollection. His appearances in the show are considered not canon to the game's storyline. Castlevania Manga Since the Castlevania Manga follows the same story as those of the games and the character artwork is the same, the Alucard in the manga is the same as the Alucard in the games. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Alucard also appears on a assistant trophy. Relationships Allies *Maria Renard (Love Interest) *Richter Belmont *Sonia Belmont (non-canon) *Trevor Belmont Enemies *Dracula *Shaft *Death Gallery File:Alucardlegends.gif|''Castlevania Legends'' File:Alucarddracula'scurse.JPG|''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' File:AlucardcaptainN.JPG|''Captain N'' File:Alucardmanga.JPG|''Castlevania Manga'' File:AlucardSotN.jpg|''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' File:450px-Alucard.jpg|''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' File:AlucardNoR.jpg|''Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection'' File:Alucardjudgement.jpg|''Castlevania: Judgment'' File:Animated Dracula's Curse Alucard.JPG|Animated Castlevania (cancelled) File:Alucardarikado.jpg|''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' File:Alucardarikado2.jpg|''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' Game Appearances File:Castlevanialegendsboxart.jpg|Castlevania Legends (GB) File:CastlevaniaIIIdracula'scurseboxart.jpg|Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (NES) File:Castlevaniasymphonyofthenightboxart.jpg|Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (PS1) File:Castlevania SotN Saturn cover.jpg|Demon Castle Dracula X: Nocturne in the Moonlight (SAT) File:Castlevaniaariaofsorrowboxart.jpg|Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (GBA) File:Castlevaniadawnofsorrowboxart.jpg|Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (NDS) File:Cv puzzle.jpg|Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night (IOS) File:Castlevania-III dl2010 Wii-VirtualConsole-1-.jpg|Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (VC) File:6132671AmericaFrontccc-1-.png|Casltevania: Symphony of the Night (PSN) File:Dxccover.jpg|Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles (PSP) File:Castlevaniajudgmentboxart.jpg|Castlevania: Judgment (WII) Category:All Characters Category:Castlevania series Category:Dhampirs Category:Heroes